Learning the Art
by youaremyglee
Summary: A collection of one shots based in the universe from See You Later & The Art of Being Us. Feel free to make suggestions if you want! Sometimes I feel like writing but it doesn't all fit with my other fics sooo... here are the moments from my head. They will mostly be Brittana but some may be Faberry.
1. Land Octopus

**AN: ****This is the first one! It was inspired by the "lady knight in shining armour" quote from 6x06. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Santana walked into the apartment, ready to pass out on the couch. The diner had been busy and most of the customers seemed impossible to please. After laying on the couch she heard Brittany moving around in their bedroom.

"I'm home B." She called to her girlfriend as she slowly drifted off.

"Welcome home babe." Brittany walked into the front room to see her girlfriend half asleep on the couch. She walked over and kneeled down in front of her. Santana smiled when she felt her girlfriend's presence. "I missed you."

Santana opened her eyes and was met with the ocean blue ones of her girlfriend. She had become accustomed to the striking beauty of Brittany's eyes, but sometimes they still managed to take her breath away. "I always miss you."

"Rough day?" Brittany asked with a tilt of her head that made Santana smile from ear to ear.

"Busy, rude customers. You know, the usual." She shrugged. "How was yours?"

"I only taught one class today and it was an advanced class so, it was kind of an easy day." The blonde replied.

"Oh, lucky."

"Yup." Brittany stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Santana closed her eyes again. "Which is why I already made dinner."

Santana's eyes flew open and she sat up as fast as she could. "You what?" She stood up and ran into the kitchen, looking around frantically. No smoke. No fire. No burning smell.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "Something wrong?"

Santana looked at her girlfriend. "No, not at all." She replied, trying to play it off like she hadn't just panicked and thought her girlfriend may have destroyed their kitchen.

"Right." Brittany dragged on sarcastically as she plated two helpings of a stir fry she had made.

Santana sat down at the table. "It looks really good Britt."

"You sound surprised." Brittany pointed out.

"Well the last time you tried to cook dinner for me you ended up setting off the smoke alarm and the whole building had to evacuate." Santana reminded her.

"Oh right." Brittany looked at her dinner for a few seconds before looking back up at Santana. "Quinn's been teaching me though. I am now a master at not burning water."

Both women enjoyed their meal and discussed the events of their day, then decided they would curl up and watch a movie together.

Brittany took Santana's plate before the brunette could stop her. "I'll clean this up, you go pick a movie."

"Or, I can help clean up then we can pick a movie together." Santana offered.

Brittany put her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her. As they kissed, Brittany began slowly pushing her into the living room. They parted and Santana looked around them. Realizing what had happened, she glared at her girlfriend who was now backing away into the kitchen with a smirk on her face. "I expect a movie to be picked by the time I'm back."

Santana rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, flipping through the selection of movies. She started going through the list of animated movies. Santana wasn't a big fan of them, since most were kid's movies, but Brittany loved them and what made Brittany happy also made Santana happy.

As she was scrolling, she noticed something move out of the corner of her eye. She looked down at the table to see a spider crawling across the surface. She screamed, throwing the controller onto the couch and jumping to the opposite end, as far away from the tiny creature as she could get.

Brittany came running into the room with soap still on her hands, dripping onto the floor. "What's wrong, are you ok?!"

Santana pointed towards the table. "That!"

Brittany peered at the table but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "What are pointing at?"

"The thing on the table, look at it." Santana, barely, elaborated. At first Brittany still didn't see anything but then it moved. "There, see!"

Brittany couldn't help but laugh. "San it's just a spider."

"Just a spider?"

"Yes, just a spider." Brittany quickly ran back into the kitchen to dry off her hands. Before going back to Santana she grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "Are you really scared of a little spider?"

Santana glared at Brittany. "I'm not scared."

"Oh I think you are," Brittany teased, "and it's adorable."

Brittany took the glass and laid it on its' side in front of the spider. The spider crawled in and she picked it up, covering the top of the glass with a book.

"Why don't you just kill it?" Santana asked.

"Why? This little guy wouldn't hurt a fly."

"That's a blatant lie. They literally eat flies!" Santana countered as she watched Brittany walk over to the window.

"Well, we aren't flies. He doesn't even stand a chance against us. It wouldn't be fair to hurt him." Santana watched as Brittany opened the window and put the glass down, allowing the little spider to walk out on its' own. "Goodbye little land octopus." Brittany picked up the glass and closed the window.

Despite the fact that the spider could easily make its' way back inside, Santana couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. "Land octopus?" She questioned.

Brittany nodded and walked over to Santana, placing a knee on the arm of the couch so she could lean in close. "Yes, because they have eight legs."

"I figured." Santana nodded and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "You're so brave, fighting off that land octopus for me."

Brittany smiled at Santana. "I'll protect you."

Santana placed a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. "My amazing lady-knight in shining armour." Brittany smiled at the title. "But you know, none of this would have happened if you just let me help clean up."

Brittany rolled her eyes and moved around the couch to sit down with her girlfriend. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just pick a movie." She grabbed the remote control and started going through the list. After going through a few, she glanced at Santana. "How about _Charlotte's Web_?"

* * *

**All of these one shots will be posted on my tumblr as well. If you want to send any ideas for one shots then feel free! I'll write whatever I can get to.**


	2. The Next Step

**AN: Hope you're all well! I'm working on the next chapter of _The Art of Being Us _but until then, enjoy this short one shot!**

**This one deals with the bed that Quinn mentioned during the epilogue of _See You Later_ however you don't need to read that to understand this. Of course, I would appreciate it if you did (if you haven't already). **

**Feel free to leave reviews or send me a PM if you have any ideas for situations these two love birds could be get themselves into. I'm willing to write just about anything as long as it fits with the Britt and San I've developed in my fics. **

* * *

Santana sat in the back of the taxi, bouncing her leg up and down nervously. She glanced over at Brittany to see her girlfriend staring out the window, watching everything pass by them without a care in the world. They were on their way to Ikea and Brittany was excited; she loved Ikea.

Brittany turned to catch Santana staring at her. The brunette quickly looked away and Brittany smiled. "So why are we going to Ikea?"

"I'm thinking about getting a new night stand for my bedroom." Santana told her. She watched as Brittany nodded and went back to looking out the window. Once she was sure her girlfriend was preoccupied, she let out the breath she had been holding. This was no normal trip to Ikea; Santana had big plans in mind.

When they got to the large building, Brittany practically ran in with Santana in tow. "Look at this San." She held up a blue teddy bear with bendable arms and legs so it could hold on to things. She bent its' limbs and made it cling to her arm. "I think he likes me."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Santana teased.

"That depends, is it working?" The blonde smirked

"Hm…" Santana took the teddy bear off of her girlfriend's arm and looked at it. "He is pretty cute."

Brittany snatched the bear from Santana's hands and threw him back in with the rest of the teddies. "Not as cute as you."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." Brittany moved closer to Santana and pointed towards the bin of teddy bears. "He's one _of_ a million. You're one _in _a million." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany gently. "Well actually you're one in about 7 billion but you know what I mean."

Santana laughed. "Come on, let's look at the bedroom stuff."

The women walked around until they found the bedroom area. "This one's nice." Brittany pointed to a decent sized mahogany nightstand.

"Yeah." Santana agreed absentmindedly. "Hey, what do you think of this?"

Brittany looked in the direction Santana was pointing. "That's a bed babe."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just sort of looking at everything I guess."

Brittany nodded. "Ok well." She ran over to another bed and sat down on it. "I like this one."

Santana looked at the bed. "It's kind of small."

Brittany looked down at the bed she was sitting on. "For one person?" She asked and looked back at Santana. "Not really."

Santana watched as her girlfriend studied her face. Now was her chance to ask. "That one's nice." She practically yelled and walked quickly over to a different bed, as she cursed herself for being a coward.

Brittany rolled across the bed she was on so that she was facing Santana again. "It's pretty big for one person."

"You're right."

Brittany stood up and walked over to Santana, placing her arms gently around the Latina's waist. "I really like this one." She told her as she pulled them both down onto the smaller bed.

"Britt!" Santana squealed.

The blonde waited for Santana to stop squirming. "Just ask me."

Santana's smile faded. "What?" She rolled off of Brittany and stood up.

Brittany stood up so she was standing beside her girlfriend. "That's why you brought me here right? That's why when we walked in you suddenly seemed interested in beds instead of tables. Big beds. Beds big enough for two people."

"I…" Santana stuttered.

Brittany shook her head. "Just ask me."

She had nothing to be nervous about anymore. Brittany was practically telling her the answer already. Besides, they had talked about it before in passing. They had agreed it was the next step for them, and Santana was ready to take that step. "Britt do you want to move in together?"

"Hm… I'll have to think about it." Brittany said then turned around and started walking away. Santana stood still, stunned. What had just happened? Before her brain could even catch up with the situation, Brittany turned around and walked back to her. "I thought about it and the answer is yes but, I have one condition." She told her with a playful smile.

"Ok." Santana started to smile back.

"We have to get this bed." She pointed towards the small bed beside them.

"Britt that bed is too small. We'll practically be sleeping on top of each other." Brittany raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, sending her girlfriend a small smirk. Santana looked down at the bed and thought about what she had just said. "Deal."


	3. Mementos

**AN: Another one shot! This one is not focussed on Brittana but more the friendships between Quinn/Britt and Rach/San that are in the _See You Later _universe. **

**I understand some people don't like Rachel and don't agree that Santana should be friends with her. My response to this... don't read this one shot? As a character Rachel has never been one of my favourites but I have always been intrigued by the friendship between her and Santana and it's something I enjoy writing. **

**For those who have read my other fics: This takes place between the last chapter and the epilogue of _See You Later._**

* * *

"I can't believe you're moving in with Manhands."

Quinn looked at Santana and saw the clear disgust on her face. "Be nice. She's your friend and you lived with her for years."

"That's different." Santana told her.

"How so?" Quinn asked as she opened a box labeled with a unicorn drawing.

"I'm a bitch and you're way too polite. She's going to drive you crazy." Santana walked over to see what was in the box Quinn was looking through. There were pictures, a couple stuffed animals, her old cheer uniform and a velvet box. Santana watched Quinn pick up the little box.

Quinn felt Santana watching her. "What?"

"What's in the box?"

She handed the box to Santana. "Look for yourself."

Santana opened it to see a beautiful gold bracelet. It had a longer solid band with a heart on it and the word _'unicorn'_ engraved on the inside of the band. "A bracelet?"

Quinn nodded and picked up a few pictures from the box. She held them out to Santana so the brunette could see. They were all pictures of Brittany and Quinn. "Britt packed this box." She took a deep breath and Santana could tell she was fighting off tears. "That bracelet is one I gave her in high school. I guess she wanted me to have it as a memento or something."

"So the box is full of the things that are supposed to remind you of her?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded. "Exactly." She pointed to the drawing on the side of the box. "Hence the unicorn."

"You're going to be living in the same city. It's not like you'll never see each other." Santana placed the velvet box down into the bigger box.

"We will but it won't be the same. When she was living with Sam we didn't see much of each other. Not because of him or anything just... life gets in the way." Santana nodded, she knew how that felt. Before moving to New York she had lived in Kentucky for a while. She would never admit it to anyone other than Brittany, but she had missed Rachel and Kurt during that time.

"This is the last box." They heard Rachel call from the front room and then the thud of her dropping the box.

Quinn got up and quickly walked to Rachel. "Be careful with my stuff."

"It's fine; this box is just clothes." Rachel assured her.

"As much fun as this is." The women turned to see Brittany walking in. "Are we almost done?"

"All of my stuff is here and now we just have to move the rest of Santana's." Quinn told her.

Brittany smiled and ran over to Santana, wrapping her arms around her. "And then we will live happily ever after."

"I'm going to start unpacking my stuff that will go in the bathroom." Quinn picked up a much smaller box from the couch.

Rachel ran over and took the box. "Let me help."

Quinn eyed her friend suspiciously. "You just want to organize everything don't you?" Rachel shrugged and walked towards the bathroom with Quinn following closely behind.

Santana sat down on the couch and Brittany sat beside her, snaking her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. Santana smiled at the feeling of Brittany's finger tips brushing against the exposed skin on her arm.

"What are you thinking about?" The blonde asked.

Santana looked over at her girlfriend. "Us."

"Ooo." Brittany teased. "What about us?" She waggled her eyebrows at Santana suggestively.

"Not like that." She giggled. "Just, our life is pretty great right now isn't it?"

"Of course, we have each other."

"And others." Santana added.

"Right, and others." Brittany smiled. "It's ok to admit that you'll miss living with her."

Santana scoffed. "Please, I'm moving in with my super sexy, gorgeous, adorable, incredible girlfriend. I think I'll survive leaving the lawn gnome behind."

"Well, I'm super excited to live with you but that doesn't mean I won't miss living with Quinn. She's my best friend." Brittany told the brunette, hoping to put a fracture in the defensive wall Santana was building.

Santana cleared her throat. "We'll see them a lot right?"

Brittany leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's temple. "Of course. I promise."

Suddenly Quinn came storming into the living room. "Ugh."

"Trouble in paradise?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"No." Quinn answered quickly. "I'm just... Letting Rachel unpack for me."

Santana patted Brittany's knee, getting her attention. "I'll be right back babe." Brittany nodded and watched as Santana left the room.

"Rach?" Santana knocked on the bathroom door and Rachel turned around. "Having fun?"

"Loads." She answered sarcastically.

Santana pulled something out of her pocket and held it out. "I thought maybe I'd give you this."

Rachel took the object from Santana's hand and held it up. "Is it a piece of a broken CD?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, but I made it into a keychain."

"I see that." Rachel was very confused.

"It's a piece of the first CD that I ever recorded an original song on." Santana explained.

"Where's the rest of the CD?"

"Remember when my ex-girlfriend ran off with all my original work? I broke it after that, then I regretted it. I realized that CD actually meant something to me so I kept a piece of it." Santana watched as Rachel stared at the small CD piece. "Look, if you don't want it that's fine. I mean nobody even uses key chains." She went to take it from Rachel but her friend quickly pulled it away.

"No, I want it." She looked at it again and smiled. "I actually really like key chains."

"Ok, cool. So... Alright." Santana turned around to walk out when she felt Rachel tug her arm, pulling her to face her again.

Rachel gave Santana the tightest hug she had ever allowed herself to give the Latina. "I'll miss you too Santana."

Santana didn't reply, but she didn't have to. Rachel smiled as she felt the woman nodding against her shoulder, a silent indication that she too would be missed.

* * *

**Another AN: To the guest excited about Samcedes. It will come! But not until later since I'm not writing one shots based on anything that hasn't happened in the other two fics (yet). Also, these one shots will have little to no drama haha. This is purely fluff/cuteness/whatever else you want to call it.**


	4. Can't Wait

**AN: Here's a one shot I've had in mind for a while. I felt like writing some Brittana fluffiness so that's where this story comes in! **

**This one shot takes place after _The Art of Being Us_ but you don't have to read that to understand this. Although, I'd appreciate it if you did haha.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn couldn't stop herself from giggling as she watched Santana struggle while attempting to set up her tent. She had finished setting hers up and was now being entertained by her friend's pathetic attempt. Brittany had asked them to go camping, to which Quinn and Rachel agreed without a second thought. Santana on the other hand took a bit more convincing. Quinn didn't want to guess how Brittany had convinced her girlfriend to join them but she had an idea. No matter how it happened, they were here now and it was clearly not Santana's forte.

Quinn stood up and took the pole from Santana. "You can't pull it or it'll separate. You have to push it through to the other side."

Santana crossed her arms. "I've never done this before Q."

Quinn laughed. "That's just common sense Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes and look around the campsite. "The sun's going to start setting soon, where are they?"

"Can you hold the other end of this pole?" Quinn asked and Santana obliged. "They just went to find the closest washroom, they'll be back soon."

Through the efforts of Quinn, the women managed to get the tent set up with hardly any complaints from Santana.

Santana opened the door to her car to find the seats and floor covered in sand. She sighed and grabbed their bags to throw them into the tent.

"San!" Santana turned around to see Brittany running down the sandy road towards their camp site. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, despite the fact that everything was covered in sand. The blonde ran over to her fiancé and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her slightly. "Come to the beach quick!"

Santana laughed at Brittany's excitement. "I have to put our stuff away Britt."

Rachel walked up behind Brittany, she had clearly been left in the blonde's dust, and took both bags from Santana. "I've got it."

Santana hesitantly let go of the bags and smiled at Rachel. "Thanks." The brunette smiled back and walked to their tent.

"Come on." Brittany tugged harder on Santana's arm causing Santana to fall forward slightly.

"I'm coming Britt!" Santana laughed and followed the blonde down the road.

The beach was just on the other side of a hill from their site so within no time, Santana found herself walking onto the cool sand with Brittany by her side.

"Look." Brittany looked out at the lake and Santana followed her lead.

The sun was just setting over the lake, illuminating the sky in a gorgeous blanket of pink and orange. "It's beautiful." Santana practically whispered.

Brittany sat down on the sandy hill and patted the spot next to her. She looked up at Santana and smiled. "I saved you a seat."

Santana giggled as she sat down beside her fiancé. "Why thank you Miss Pierce."

Brittany scrunched her nose up at the name. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Lopez-Pierce."

"Me either." Santana agreed.

Brittany smiled at her and turned back towards the lake, admiring the sight. Santana however couldn't pull her eyes from the magnificent blonde beside her. The glow from the sunset illuminated every feature of the blonde and made her even more astonishing, a task Santana didn't think was possible.

Santana caught her gaze fluttering down to Brittany's lips. She moved slightly closer and whispered. "I can't wait."

Brittany's brow furrowed as she turned to ask Santana what she was talking about but before she could, she felt Santana's lips crash against hers. The kiss caught her off guard and she fell back onto the palms of her hands. She felt Santana's hand find its way to her waist and took in a sharp breath before pushing back. She forced herself over top of Santana, causing the brunette to fall lightly onto her back.

Santana bit her bottom lip as Brittany gracefully moved the kiss to her neck. When she felt Brittany pull away she quickly latched onto her fiancé's shirt. Now was not the time to stop. She felt Brittany's breath against her neck as the blonde laughed. "Come with me." Brittany whispered and pulled even further away.

Santana groaned. "You need to stop doing this to me B." She opened her eyes to see Brittany walking down the beach. Quickly, she got to her feet and followed the dancer.

When they reached the water's edge Brittany kicked her sandals off and turned around, offering her hands to Santana. The brunette looked around her fiancé to the water; it looked cold. Brittany laughed, reading the brunette's facial expression. She took a few steps back into the water. "It's not that bad I promise."

Santana walked towards Brittany and put her sandals beside the blonde's. Hesitantly, she took her fiancé's hands and felt the water with her toes. "Ok, it really isn't that bad." She agreed and followed Brittany further into the water.

They walked out until they were knee deep into the lake. Santana looked around them, noticing a bird fly and land beside their sandals. She was about to say something when she felt water splash her from behind.

She slowly turned around to see Brittany smiling mischievously. "Britt you got me all wet." Brittany's eyebrows shot up and Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh you think you're funny do you?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Brittany nodded proudly. Suddenly Santana grabbed both her arms and Brittany shrieked as the brunette flung herself on top of the blonde, causing them to both fall straight into the water. Brittany sat up and coughed as she tried to catch her breath. "Santana!"

Santana laughed and splashed Brittany lightly. Brittany blocked as much water as she could with her arm, which Santana then pulled away from the blonde's face. She leaned in and kissed Brittany much more gently than she had earlier. "We should get back before Berry organizes a search party."

She stood up and offered her hand to Brittany. When they turned around to walk back to the shore they noticed the bird was still standing a few feet away from their sandals. Santana stopped moving and Brittany looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

"That damn crow is still there." She scoffed as she stared at the bird.

Brittany giggled. "First of all look at how big he is San, he's a vulture."

"That doesn't help." Santana frowned and Brittany couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was.

"Second of all I think it's a good sign that he won't leave us alone."

"How could that possibly be a good sign Britt?" Santana asked, clearly confused. Didn't these birds circle animals that were close to dying?

"Because," Brittany dragged out as she waded through the water towards Santana, wrapping her arms around her fiancé's waist, "black vultures are one of the few monogamous animals. They find the one they love and they stay with them forever." She looked into Santana's eyes and the brunette smiled up at her. "Like us."

Santana stared into the blue eyes that she couldn't wait to wake up to every morning. She thought about how she and Brittany would wake up in the morning, go through their morning routine, go off to work and always come home to one another, forever. "Until infinity."

Brittany smiled and pulled Santana to coax her towards shore. She looked over her shoulder at the brunette. "So, you like camping?"

Santana shrugged. "It's ok I guess."

"Good, because Rachel and I may have booked three more trips this summer." Brittany told Santana innocently as she ran ahead of her.

Santana smiled as she watched Brittany wave to the bird. "I can't wait."


	5. The Perfect Date

**Hi all! I know I haven't updated anything in a while and I'm so sorry. Life is crazy haha. The next chapter of A Perfect Defect should be posted really soon and I'm working on the next part after The Art of Being Us. So there's plenty to look forward to!**

**Until then, here's a short one shot of fluffy Brittana goodness. This takes place after The Art of Being Us but you don't need to read that to understand this. I really appreciate it if you do though!**

**This was inspired by my very good friend of mine (you know who you are). Much love!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana paced back and fourth for what seemed like the millionth time. She chanced a nervous glance at the clock; Brittany was supposed to be home over 15 minutes ago. She worried her lip between her teeth. "Come on Britt."

Just then the door flew open and the blonde she had been waiting for walked in. Santana smiled at her fiancé. They had made an agreement that they would spend every Friday night together, as a sort of date night, and Santana had made plans to make this particular evening even more special.

Brittany turned around, letting out an audible sigh and gave the brunette a small smile. "Hey San."

Santana's smile faded as she heard the stress that was laced through the blonde's voice. "Hey babe." She watched as Brittany took her coat off. She fiddled with the rose she had hidden behind her back and considered tossing it aside. Was giving Brittany a flower too lame? She rolled her eyes at herself and walked over to her fiancé, holding the rose out. "For you m'lady."

Brittany smiled, this time a truly genuine smile, and took the rose. "How romantically dorky of you."

Santana felt the blush creep up her neck. How could Brittany still make her feel this way? She cleared her throat. "It's no big deal." She shrugged. "Uh, so I made reservations for us."

Brittany's eyebrows shot up in surprise. They normally just spent Friday nights watching a movie together until they both crashed early, too exhausted from work. "Oh really?"

Santana nodded and took Brittany's coat from her, holding it up so the blonde could easily slip back into it. "Yes and I can't even pronounce the name of the restaurant."

Brittany let out an over exaggerated gasp. "It must be really fancy!"

The brunette laughed. "Only the best for my future wife."

They left the apartment and started walking down the street. The restaurant was within walking distance and the women appreciated the alone time. Brittany lightly caressed her fiancé's thumb with her own and hummed in appreciation. "How was your day?"

Santana shrugged. "It was ok. I did some recording."

"Oh, that song I can't hear yet?" Brittany questioned with a glare.

The brunette glanced down to avoid Brittany's playful glare. "That's the one."

Brittany couldn't help but smile at her. Santana had been working on a song for a long time and Brittany was forbidden from hearing any part of it. As much as the blonde wanted to hear the song, she thought Santana's adorable reactions made the wait more than worth it.

"You have got to be kidding me." Santana's voice broke Brittany from her daze. She looked up to see the brunette staring at a sign in front of them.

"Closed for maintenance." Brittany read the sign that had been posted on the front door of the restaurant. She looked at her now fuming fiancé. She took Santana by both her hands and coaxed her to turn around. "Hey, San it's fine. We can go somewhere else."

Brittany offered Santana a soft smile but the angry brunette was having none of it. "There's nowhere nice enough that'll have an open table Britt!"

"Nice enough?" Brittany scrunched her brow in confusion. They didn't normally worry about the sophistication of the places they ate.

Santana shook her head in defeat. "Ok, new plan. Follow me."

Brittany smiled and gladly followed her fiancé. They went into a store across the road and Santana picked out a fluffy, warm blanket. "What's that for?" Brittany asked.

"We're going to get your favourite takeout and have a picnic in the park." She turned to Brittany and smiled. She was going to stay positive, nothing could ruin this for her. "Where we had our first date."

Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana's temple as the brunette fished out some money. "That sounds perfect."

They paid for their new picnic blanket and walked the couple of blocks to Brittany's favourite Chinese food takeout restaurant. Santana placed their order and they waited patiently, hand in hand.

"Lopez?" The man behind the counter called.

Santana quickly picked up their food and paid. She held the door open for Brittany and started hurrying towards the park. "Are you in a hurry?" Brittany called after her and she jogged to catch up.

Santana slowed down. "Sorry." She looked beside her to see curious blue orbs. She sighed. "I want tonight to be special that's all."

Brittany nodded slowly. "It is." She assured her.

Santana smiled but the smile soon disappeared as the women suddenly found themselves surrounded by rain. "No way!" Santana shouted in frustration.

Brittany quickly unfolded the blanket and threw it over them. Grabbing Santana's hand, she hurried them back towards their home. By the time they reached the apartment the blanket had soaked through and they were both dripping wet. Brittany held the blanket out in front of her. "I don't think this thing will ever be the same again." She joked. She looked back up and frowned when she laid eyes on Santana's defeated expression. "Come on, let's go get changed." She offered sweetly.

They took turns showering and changing. Santana walked into the front room to find Brittany sitting on the couch with a movie paused at the beginning, ready to play. She slumped down beside her fiancé and started opening the boxes of various foods. When she reached the rice she closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. "For fuck sakes!" She slammed the rice back down onto the table.

Brittany picked up the box and looked inside. They had ordered shrimp fried rice and there was definitely no shrimp. She tried to suppress her laughter but couldn't hold it in for very long. Santana shot her a glare that would make anyone else stop dead in their tracks. But Brittany wasn't just anyone else. "It's just shrimp San."

"It's not just shrimp! It's also rain and the restaurant being closed. It's this date being so bad despite the fact that I made the reservation weeks ago." She sighed and lowered her voice. "I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"Why?"

Santana debated telling Brittany the reason, but those beautiful blue eyes had a way of getting anything out of her. "That song I've been working on is one I wrote for you... For us." She admitted. "I finished it and I was going to play it for you tonight."

Brittany smiled brightly. "You are so incredibly corny." She teased and nudged Santana, causing the brunette to giggle slightly. "Play it for me?"

Santana nodded as she pulled her phone out. She plugged it into the speaker and the song started to play. Brittany didn't say anything at first, she just closed her eyes and listened to the gorgeous melody paired with words that told a story of healing and love; their story.

"I know it's lame."

Brittany shushed her and both women remained silent until the song was over. She opened her eyes that were now burning with unshed tears. "It's not lame, it's beautiful."

Santana smiled until she remembered how poorly the night had played out. "It would have been better if tonight had gone how I wanted it to."

Brittany took Santana's hands in hers. "I had fun tonight."

"I wanted it to be perfect."

Brittany leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to Santana's lips. Santana was surprised at first, but soon found herself lost in the passion.

When they parted, Brittany smiled cutely at Santana. She admired her fiancé's determination but there was something the woman needed to understand. "Tonight was perfect Santana." The brunette looked down at their hands and Brittany pulled them up to her lips, softly kissing the tanned knuckles that were wrapped securely around hers, and forcing Santana to look at her. "It was perfect because every second that I'm with you is perfect."


	6. The Magic of Love

**AN: This is a one shot that was done for the BrittanaCon Prompt Project. This means it originally wasn't written as part of this universe however, with some quick word changes it is now!**

**This takes place between the last chapter and the epilogue of _The Art of Being Us _but you don't need to read that to understand this (though I always appreciate it if you do).**

**An update for _A Perfect Defect_ is on the way. It's written and just needs editing so it should be posted really soon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany bounced her leg up and down in anticipation for the day ahead of them. She glanced at Santana who was looking less than excited. "We're going to have so much fun San." She said with a huge smile.

Santana quickly stopped herself from giving into the blonde's infectious grin. "A day full of long lines and gross, sticky kids?" She rolled her eyes. "Sounds super fun Britt."

Brittany leaned over the center console and placed a gentle kiss to Santana's temple. "I promise I'll do my best to keep the sticky kids away from you."

Now Santana couldn't fight the smile; Brittany was too cute. "Thank you babe."

They pulled into the parking lot and before Santana knew it, they were waiting to get into Disney World Animal Kingdom. She watched as Brittany tried to peer over the people in front of them to see where they were in the line. Suddenly the blonde grabbed onto her arm. "We're almost in San!"

Santana laughed. "We're not even in yet and we're already waiting in a line."

"Good things are worth waiting for." Brittany countered with a smirk that made Santana's heart flutter.

Just as they went to show their passes a little boy, who was clearly on a sugar high, ran straight into Santana's side and sent her pass flying from her hand. "Hey!" Santana turned to face the boy as Brittany ran after the pass. "Weren't you taught to watch where you're going?"

The boy, who hadn't stopped laughing, started to run away before he was caught by a woman that Santana could only assume was his mother. "I'm so sorry." The woman apologized before turning to her son. "Jason." She warned in a stern voice.

The boy hung his head. "I'm sorry." He mumbled half-heartedly before running off.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. She jumped slightly when she felt arms wrap around her but quickly realized those arms belonged to her fiancé. "Relax." The blonde whispered into her ear; and she did. It always surprised Santana how one word from Brittany could change her mood completely.

They showed their passes and entered the Animal Kingdom. "Where first?" Santana asked. When she didn't get a response she turned around to see Brittany already running towards a fenced area. She ran up beside her fiancé and watched the strange looking birds walk around behind the fence.

"Aren't they cute?" The blonde asked with a smile.

Santana wrinkled her nose at the odd bird; she had never really thought of birds as cute. "It's kind of weird looking Britt."

"It's unique." Brittany beamed as she linked her pinky with Santana's, causing the brunette to smile in adoration. "Before we go on rides I want to make one stop."

Before Santana could ask her fiancé what the stop was, Brittany was dragging her by the hand across the park. When they came to a fenced off area filled with kids, the brunette looked up to read the sign. "Affection Section?" She looked at Brittany, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Is this a petting zoo Britt?"

Brittany shrugged innocently. "Maybe."

"You're kidding right?" Santana scoffed. "You're saying I have to deal with bratty kids and stinky animals at the same time?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Brittany stated and gave her fiancé a quick smile.

The last thing Santana wanted to do was pet some smelly animals while little kids ran around her, but Brittany's smile made her heart skip a beat. She crumbled under the pressure of her fiancé's joy; under the pressure of her love for the innocent, adorable blonde. "Ok, but rides after this right?"

Brittany smiled wider, leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Santana's cheek. "Of course." She took Santana's hand and led her through the gate.

Santana watched as Brittany pet a baby goat that had walked up to them. The blonde turned to Santana and gestured for her to pet the animal. "What if it bites me?" The brunette asked as she slowly moved closer.

Brittany laughed. "Do you really think they would let people in here if the animals bit?"

"You never know, there's a first for everything!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled Santana down so they were both at the goat's height. She gently guided Santana's hand along the animal's back. "Soft right?"

The goat's fur was really soft, and she couldn't help but smile at the way he stumbled around. "I guess this isn't so bad." Just as Santana was about to admit she was enjoying herself, a kid back up into Brittany, knocking the blonde to the ground and scaring the baby goat away. Santana quickly grabbed her fiancé's arm. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brittany answered.

"Good." Santana helped Brittany up then turned and glared at the kid that had knocked Brittany over. She was about to walk over when she felt Brittany's hand around her arm.

"I'm ok San." She assured her. "He didn't mean to push me."

"I don't care if he didn't mean to. That kid clearly needs a lesson on manors from auntie Snix."

"He's just excited and having fun." Brittany pulled Santana closer to her so their bodies were almost pressed against one another. "The same reason we're here, right?" Santana nodded slowly. "As much as I love Snix, this isn't the time or place for her."

"Fine." Santana rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh.

Brittany started to walk towards the pig pens but turned back around to face her the brunette. "Save Snix for tonight." She winked and Santana felt her stomach do somersaults.

The rest of the day was filled with a lot of animals, some rides and an annoyingly high number of kids for Santana's taste. The women had made their way to the Magical Kingdom and experienced every ride they could handle until the sun started to set.

Brittany sat down on a bench and patted the seat beside her, coaxing her fiancé to join her. "I had a lot of fun today San." She said as she leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I did too Britt." She took Brittany's hand in hers and started softly rubbing her knuckles.

Brittany sat up and put her hand around the back of Santana's neck, gently gliding her thumb along her fiancé's tanned cheek. Santana turned to face the blonde. Before she could register what was happening, Brittany pulled her closer and their lips met for a passionate kiss. When they parted, Santana curiously eyed her. "What was that for?"

"For trying," Brittany smiled, "and succeeding, not to yell at any little kids all day."

Santana smiled back and stood up, offering her hand to Brittany. Before her fiancé could accept, a girl ran between them, ducking under Santana's arm and spilling her drink on the brunette's shoes all in one fell swoop.

Both women looked down at Santana's shoes in disbelief. Brittany looked back up at her fiancé with worry. "San…" Without looking back up, Santana started laughing. "Oh no." Brittany stood up and put her hands on her the other woman's shoulder. "Did they push you past the breaking point; have you finally lost it?" She asked nervously.

Santana shook her head and looked up at Brittany. "No babe, I'm ok."

Brittany's brow furrowed. "You're not angry?"

The brunette smiled. "How could I be angry when I'm with someone that makes me so happy?"

Brittany looked up in thought. "We're at Disney so... magic?" Brittany joked.

Santana rolled her eyes and was caught off guard when Brittany leaned in to place another quick peck to her lips.

"I love you." The blonde smiled.

Santana looked into bright blue eyes that were now illuminated by the fireworks going off above the castle. "I love you too Britt."


End file.
